


Blood Moon

by JS_Myers



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alice Cullen Bashing, All the Guard love Bella, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Imprinting (Twilight), Angst, Aro loves to be the center of attention, Aro loves to show off, Bella Swan is kinky af, Bella Swan with a Backbone, Bella wants to wait before turning, Bisexual Bella Swan, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Book: New Moon, Caius is the most Dom, Caius is the most experienced Dom, Edward Cullen Bashing, Edward Cullen redemption arc, Exhibitionism, Exhibitionist Bella Swan, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Healing, Human Bella Swan, Human/Vampire Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Imprinting (Twilight), Jacob Black deserved better, Jacob Black doesn't imprint on a literal BABY, Jacob Black fixed, Jane Volturi loves Bella, Leah Clearwater Deserved Better, Marcus has the worst control, Marcus is a sweetheart, Marcus is damaged, Mating Bond, Mature Bella Swan, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Protective Caius Volturi, Protective Kings, Quileute Tribe - Freeform, Rewritten New Moon, Rosalie isn't a bitch, Smut, Soul Bond, The Kings are Doms, The Kings are kinky af, True Mates, Twilight Renaissance, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning, Vampire Violence, vampire powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29394441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JS_Myers/pseuds/JS_Myers
Summary: After Edward leaves Bella after the events with James, Bella is left a shell of her former self. She goes comatose for months before she decides that enough is enough and takes a chance on Jacob. However, Victoria decides to gain her revenge properly she must go to the Volturi with the news that the Cullens have revealed their secret to a human and killed her mate to protect her. With the Volturi threat in the shadows, can Bella learn to open up and trust again? What happens when Edward is not as good or innocent as he seemed? Secrets are brought to light, and lies are revealed, what will Bella do when everything she has wanted and more could be in her grasp? Will she take the leap or die trying?Content Warnings/Trigger Warnings will appear before any chapter that will contain sensitive and/or graphic material. As well as any triggering topics that may be discussed or represented in any of the chapters.Reader Discretion is Advised.
Relationships: Aro & Bella Swan, Aro/Bella Swan, Aro/Caius/Marcus/Bella Swan, Aro/Marcus/Caius/Bella Swan, Bella Swan/Volturi Kings, Caius/Bella Swan, Marcus/Bella Swan, More but I don't wanna spoil the surprises ;)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 88





	1. Crimes Committed

_Do not swear by the moon, for she changes constantly, then your love would also change._ His love had changed...or more like disappeared. It had been three days since he left and they had felt like years. Bella was still in denial, hoping at any moment she would turn her head or blink and he would be right there. She hoped this was all some awful nightmare, that maybe she would wake up and see him lying right beside her. His golden eyes concerned and he would ask her about the nightmare and this would all be over. But, they were gone and she had to accept that. She couldn't somehow, there was just numbness and nothingness now. Accept when she did go to sleep at night...then the _real_ nightmares came.

Those were where she finally would feel the _pain_ , the _anguish_ , the _loss._ It was truly devastating, in the biblical meaning of the word. She woke up in fits of screaming, crying, scratching, clutching onto anything close to her. True _screaming_. Charlie always came in to wake her and comfort her, and for a few moments she would still feel, but then the numbness would set in. Those were her two extremes—numb or in pain. There was no in-between. She sighed, sat in her chair in front of her bedroom window. The _unlocked_ bedroom window. She had left it that way every night since he had left...since any of them had left. And Charlie...poor Charlie. She couldn't imagine how much she must be affecting him, not to mention his sleep.

Days turned into months, fall turned into winter before she finally had enough. It wasn't going to be easy but she _was_ going to get through this. For Charlie's sake, for Renee's sake, and even if they weren't here...For Carlisle and Esme's sakes. They may not have been her real parents but in a short time, she had known them they had become family to her. She was sure the little mind reader had said all the right things in all the right ways to get them all to leave. There was no way they had known how he had left her, alone in the woods just as night was falling. Deep in the woods for that matter...Almost like he hadn't wanted her to find her way back home. He was a coward the way he had left her and she was going to prove she wasn't a coward either. She was going to prove she deserved better than to be dropped like she was an unwanted toy.

Bella had been visiting her old friends more, she had neglected a lot of her friendships while she had been essentially comatose. She had tried to hang out with Jessica but she quickly chose to let that friendship die. Jessica Stanley was a selfish and rude girl who only thought of what she could gain out of a situation and judged anyone who she was even slightly jealous of. She didn't need to let anyone else like that back into her life. She chose instead to keep Angela as a friend, a wonderful woman who was kind, selfless, smart, and compassionate. Mike had been persistent in his advances and she eventually had cut him off as well.

But then there was Jacob Black. _Jake_. Her best friend. She had started seeing him again, fixing up a couple of old bikes, going for walks at La Push beach, hiking...Honestly, they did more than _him_ and herselfhad done previously. And Jake...he was a delight to be around. He was all smiles and pure _warmth._ He had been a soothing balm for her soul. With his long, black hair like raven feathers, his eyes as dark as freshly brewed espresso, and skin like molten caramel—and just as warm. And she knew he liked her. He didn't hide it very well, and honestly, she didn't want him to. He made her _feel_ again, made her feel things she hadn't felt since _him._ She wanted to give him a chance. Maybe she could give him that chance...maybe she could trust someone again.

Bella had overheard Jessica, Angela, Mike, and Eric all talking about going to the movies at lunch earlier that day and had an idea. She was currently staring down at her phone, biting her lip as she gathered the courage to call him. _Come on, you can do this..._ The phone in her hand mocked her with the bright screen and taunting letters spelling JAKE. She took a deep breath and reminded herself that she had literally been around _vampires_ before. This should be nothing. She sighed out the deep breath she had taken and dialled his number. It rang a few times before his smooth, deep voice answered.

" _Hey Bells, what's up?_ "

"Hey, Jake..." She took another calming breath, "I was wondering if maybe you would be free to see a movie tonight...?" She cursed herself mentally, she sounded so pitiful.

" _Sure, who's all going?_ " His tone was casual but she could practically hear his thoughts, he wanted to know if this was a date.

"Just us...if that's alright, I mean?" She asked politely even though she knew he wouldn't have a problem with that... _at all_. Somewhere deep inside her she almost wanted him to say no so that she could have an excuse to not take a chance like this.

He laughed a little before he caught himself.

" _That's perfect, Bells, what time?_ "

"Let's say 7 since it starts at 7:20?"

" _See ya then, Bella!_ " He attempted to hide his enthusiasm, however, she could still hear it behind his nonchalant voice.

"See ya later, Jake..." She hung up quickly but not before she heard him practically _howl_ in excitement.

Charlie's voice called from downstairs, "Bells, I got called into the station. I'll be home late, don't worry about cooking..."

She yelled back, "I'll be down in a second!"

She rushed down the stairwell, her father stood in front of the door with his uniform on and his jacket thrown over his shoulder. His earthy brown eyes and dark hair were so much like her own, except for the length. The front of his hair pushed up and back, a brown moustache, peach lips and cream skin. His dark blue, Forks Police Department uniform was crisp but showed signs of wear. As it should, her father was the Police Chief for a reason and had been there a long time.

"I'm actually going out with Jake tonight, going to see a movie..." Bella told him, giving him a reassuring smile as she met his gaze. He looked surprised, his eyebrows raised but his lip curled upward slightly.

"Oh! That's good...Well, have fun then, I'm sure you'll beat me home," He leaned forward to give her a quick kiss on her forehead.

"Probably—bye Dad, be safe," She teased. He gave her another look of surprise and she realized she had called him _Dad_. She hadn't really called him that since she was a kid.

His lip curled upward again in what looked like a barely contained smile.

** ____________________ **

Bella tapped the steering wheel over and over, counting the nervous beating of her heart. Why was she so nervous? This was _Jake_ , not the _President_! She nearly jumped out of her skin when the passenger door opened and the boy swept into the seat next to her. She placed a hand over her chest, catching her breath which was rushing in and out of her. He looked great, his long hair tied out of his face in a crown around the top of his head as the rest tumbled down his back. His espresso eyes bright as she held in laughter. He wore a form-fitting black henley over his growing muscular torso. Light blue jeans hugged his toned legs and hips like a glove.

"Don't _scare_ me like that, Jacob, next time I'll push you out of the truck!" She rasped out as she finally caught her breath.

"As _if_ you could, noodle arms," He teased as he reached over and squeezed her thin wrist and wiggled it around.

Bella stiffened visibly as she slightly feigned her own laughter. He was mere inches from her scar. Her only reminder that _he_ —that _any_ of them were real. She had started to cover it up even when she was wearing long sleeves. People had asked questions whenever she would roll her sleeves up by accident. Hanging out with Jessica _had_ been at least informative, she had learned how to use concealer. She attempted to tug her jacket sleeve down over it anyway.

Jake didn't seem to even notice and she blew out a sigh of relief. He began telling her about the weird behaviour his friends Quil and Embry had been displaying as of late and the weird essentially-a-cult being created by Sam Uley. Bella started up her truck and headed to the movie theatre.

** _____________________ **

The Volturi Castle had been agonizing in its boredom as of late. Not much in the way of reckless vampires, vampires revealing secrets to humans, or even any cases of Immortal Children. And at this point, even the Kings were anxious for some type of action. The Guard was training and sparing more than usual, and the feedings were becoming more and more of a boring routine then an exciting feast.

But finally, after literal years, something interesting was happening. A fierce, frenzied red-haired vampire had shown up at the castle doors. Demanding an audience with the Kings. When she was refused, she persisted and spoke the precious words every one of the Volturi had been waiting to hear. A crime has been committed. And not just by one vampire, an entire coven had committed a crime. She had been immediately brought to the throne room to recant her story to the Kings.

The large doors swung shut behind the vampiress, her frenzied state causing her to jump in response to the sudden loud noise. The three Kings sitting atop their marble thrones took note of this as the raven-haired man in the middle stood to greet their visitor. He was not a very tall man, but he made up for this in his gait and his aura. He was clearly powerful and ancient, with crimson velvet eyes that held a wealth of knowledge and experience.

"Welcome to Volterra, young one. Do not be frightened, I am Aro and my brothers behind me are Marcus and Caius. I have been informed you bring news of a crime. May I?" He offered his pale, white hand out to her.

Victoria stiffened but none the less surrendered her hand and his faintly warm one wrapped around it. He stared down at their joined hands before looking up into her dim almost black eyes.

He saw everything through Victoria's eyes. Her mate taking chase with a dull human girl who was amongst—The Cullens. She had clearly not been surprised with the obvious vampirism being displayed before her. Not even completely frightened when her mate, James, had taken such an interest in hunting her. She was clearly the Cullens' pet, particularly to Edward. And given how protective he had been over her, it explained how James had felt compelled to make her his next game.

He saw her enacting his plan, going to the human's school and finding her old address. Chasing the Cullens all the way to Arizona before the other crime was revealed. Aro had to feel what she felt when she came upon that burnt down ballet studio. She found his ashes amongst the rest of the ashes and fell to her knees. The agony searing through every fibre in her being. Worse than even her transformation. Her James was dead, gone...she would never again hunt with him or travel the world together. And the ones responsible were still out there. She would get her revenge. Not only had the Cullens told a human about their existence but they had killed another vampire's mate in an attempt to protect their human pet. Aro released her hand and clicked his tongue in disappointment.

"I see..." He paused as he cooled his personal delight in finally having a real crime to punish. "You have been through a tragedy, my dear. This injustice will be taken care of. You can rest easy now and attempt to heal if you wish." He turned towards his brothers and explained the crimes that had been committed.

"Our dear friend, Carlisle, has done something terrible. He and his coven have told a human about our existence and they have killed this young vampiress' mate in an effort to protect their new pet. We must prepare immediately. We are going to America."

** __________________ **


	2. Fated

Aro couldn't get the human girl from the young, nomad's mind out of his. The vampiress had barely given her a second glance so he hadn't had much to linger on. But for some reason as soon as he had seen her and smelt her from Victoria's perspective—he couldn't get enough. He had confided in Marcus about this dilemma soon after they had begun their preparations to travel to America. Marcus had the gift of bond-sight, the ability to see and interpret the emotional bonds between humans and vampires. But ever since he told him, Marcus had been frustratingly vague and smug on the matter.

Marcus had lost his mate Didyme when they were much younger immortals and the tragedy had been awful for him. He had retreated inward and been a shell of himself ever since. He had been quiet and brooding for thousands of years—until recently. He had slowly started the process of coming out of his said shell and it was honestly unsettling Aro and Caius. Aro had tried to brush it off but he knew it must have something to do with the recent events. Caius had been _more_ irritable as of the news of the crime. Aro knew and could sense his more primal nature was secretly _thrilled_ at the news. Caius had a darker side to his self that would always love the _true_ hunt, the _true_ meaning of violence, and punishment.

He was a man of deep, deep caverns of passion—of all persuasions. He was a man of finer tastes and even _finer_ pleasures. Aro was similar but he was more lavish and open with his need for luxury and arts. Jewellery and architecture. He was unafraid of attention and in fact, _loved_ having all eyes on him.

But still, for him to be _so_ fixated on a random human woman? It was unlike him unless the human had shown to display potential _gifts_ that would manifest in their immortal unlives. But even then, they normally proved fleeting. It had been weeks since learning of her existence and she hadn't wavered from his mind. _Stubborn little thing..._ He thought. He also had to remind himself that she would be dead soon, the punishment for her forbidden knowledge of their kind.

They had chosen their Elite Guard to accompany them on their flight to Washington state. Jane, Alec, Demetri, Felix, Chelsea, Afton, Corin, and Renata. Realistically more than they would truly need but they were being cautious. The Cullen Coven were animal drinkers, after all. Not to be underestimated but not as strong as they could be if they were well fed.

They arrived in Forks, Washington within the day. The cloudy, evergreen painted landscape was a sight to behold to their immortal eyes. Most of them had never travelled to America before so the sights, smells, everything was new to them. It was like waking up from the burning transformation all over again. The pine needle scent, the smell of the wet earth beneath their feet, the fog that clung to any exposed skin. The cool, crisp air that was almost cleansing and soothing. They couldn't get enough and could now see the appeal this land held for the Cullen Coven.

Aro was a deeply curious man and had a bit of a mischievous, _I-must-tempt-fate_ streak. Which was what led him to track the human girl down himself the night of their arrival. He _had_ to satisfy his curiosity—get this girl out of his mind's eye. She was a stubborn distraction and distractions were dangerous. _Fun—but dangerous._ He had to see her with his own eyes. He had to see her side, her perspective—to properly deal out the punishments. _Yes!_ That was all this was, Aro gathering all sides before making any snap judgments.

Her dreams were different that night. Bella Swan had started dating Jacob Black about three weeks ago, their first date had been a success. He was sweet, kind, funny and he treated her like an equal. But something was still...missing that she couldn't quite put her finger on. But that day, Jake had been acting weird. In truth, he had been acting weird since they had started dating but she hadn't pryed. She only made sure he was alright, no judgements or other questions. He had been more moody, aggressive, and had felt hot to the touch. Like he had a fever, so he had driven her home that evening despite her numerous protests. Bella had tried to call him a few times that night but they had all gone straight to voicemail.

So, Bella had gone to bed with a creeping sensation of anxiety and fear. What if he was going to leave? Like _he_ had done? What if he didn't want her anymore just like _him?_ Her dreams—strange and disorienting. She saw ancient castles and blood dripping down her breast. She saw crimson eyes and pale, pale skin that _called_ to her. She felt a tugging in her chest and binds on her wrist. Whispers of passion and dark promises. Marble, smooth fingers ghosting across her neck.

Bella awoke with a slow start, the fingers were real so were those eyes. In the darkness of her bedroom, she could barely make out his face or any other features. His hair was long and nipping at her collarbone as the mysterious man hovered over her body. She wore a black camisole that hugged at her breast and torso alluringly and matched her lacey underwear. Her bare skin brushed against his expensive feeling overcoat and pants.

She could definitely see his eyes. The eyes of a _real_ vampire. Eyes as red as the blood in her veins. Blood he was intending to take. But as she gazed into his eyes, she felt her whole world shift and yet remain still. She felt that tugging sensation again but now in two separate directions from him and herself. But those thoughts were pushed away as he pushed aside her hair from her face and off of her neck. That cold, smooth touch lit a _fire_ inside her that burned down to her heart, to her very soul. It sparked against her skin, a deep feeling of just true _belonging_. This was everything. It was honestly too overwhelming, tears began to form in her eyes. Her heart felt so full so suddenly. Like she was whole again.

Aro could see how overwhelming the true mate bond was for her and it was affecting him as well. He never knew a true mating bond would feel like _this._ He couldn't even accurately describe it and they hadn't even sealed the bond yet. It was mind-blowing but before he could even open his mouth—Marcus was grabbing him by the shoulders and dragging him out her bedroom window and down to the trees below her home.

Marcus' eyes were fierce and bright as he glared at Aro in confusion and exasperation. His black hair falling to his shoulders was wavy like the sea. His tall frame towering over his soul-brother, who had venom pooling in his eyes. And suddenly everything made sense as he witnessed the bonds burst forth from his brother. A gorgeous golden mixed with green iris and rose budded bond sprouted from Aro's chest and a golden stem reached forth and attached to himself. And another smell, weak golden seedling reached out and attached to Caius.

The source of the bond connected by a thick, strong golden vine up and through the second-story bedroom window they had just left. No words had needed to be said.

They had found their true mate.

**____________**


	3. Fuck the Fates

Marcus shook his head to be rid of the feeling of shock. Repressing his disbelief at the _absurd_ idea of him finding another mate. Didyme had been his true mate... _right?_ He refocused on his older brother before him, the one who currently held the strongest bond with their newfound human mate. The one who shouldn't have been here in the first place.

"What were you _thinking_ , Aro?" Marcus practically growled out, his eyes growing darker by the minute.

"I was gathering all sides before making any—"

"Bullshit. This was highly irresponsible, brother! Not to mention a massive invasion of her privacy, way to make a first impression on our mate..." Marcus reasoned as he rubbed at his furrowed brow in frustration.

Aro's eyes grew large in confusion and wonder at his words. " _Our_ mate?" He questioned but he knew his brother would not lie or joke about something this important. Their mate? The idea of sharing that _beautiful_ human woman with his soul-brothers was too good to be true.

"Yes. Yours, mine, and Caius'. A shared _true_ mate." Marcus whispered, and if not for their vampiric hearing, it would have been too quiet to have been heard. He was having trouble believing this but his bond-sight had never failed or deceived him before.

"We must inform Caius of this immediately!—" Marcus cut Aro off immediately.

"No! He needs to find out for himself. He will not believe us unless he feels the bond first. A _human_ mate? Not to mention one who has been _tainted_ by the _Cullens_ in his eyes? He will not take this well."

Aro sighed as he spared a glance back up at her bedroom window, which now was aglow from a dim light source within. Marcus placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, giving him a look of _pure_ understanding.

"Tomorrow, brother."

"Tomorrow."

**___________________**

  
Bella had not been able to fall back asleep. Her strange dreams of the red-eyed man had redug the hole in her chest. Deeper and wider than it had been before. She had felt _whole_ again, her heart had healed and shattered all over again in the blink of her human eye. So she had risen early that morning, choosing to make some strong coffee to hopefully help her shake this awful feeling from her soul. The tugging in her chest was stronger than it had ever been before, overwhelming and almost paralyzing in its unrelenting power.

She decided she needed to find the meadow. Where she had first learned all about _his_ world. This was where the pull was leading her, like a siren call that might lead her to her inevitable end. She had to go no matter the consequence. She prepared responsibly despite the potential dangers. The "animal" that had been terrorizing the area was the logical one, but what if Victoria was still out there?

Bella was no fool. She could picture how she would seek revenge for the death of her family and friends let alone had anyone done _that_ to Edward. She dressed smart, long sleeve button up black form fitting shirt with long, dark jeans that hugged her legs and hips. Bella donned black hiking boots and a hooded jacket before she headed out through the backdoor.

Bella Swan followed the irresistible pull as far as it took her, where she found her suspicions to be true. The pull had led her to their meadow, now dead and brown. Lifeless and empty like she had never seen it before. Or so she had thought.

" _Bella_..." A heavily accented voice called to her suddenly from the center of the meadow.

"Laurent?" She replied in confusion. Her eyes and face never betraying her shock at his quite sudden appearance. Vampire speed, of course. The pull was lessening in strength suddenly and she felt relief slowly crawling back throughout her being. She let out a deep breath that she hadn't even realized she had been holding.

"I didn't expect to find you _here_..." Laurent said with annoying mystery coating his voice.

"Did Victoria send you?"

"I came as a favor to Edward, actually..." He chuckled in amusement.

Bella froze at the name. _Edward?_ Why would he ask a favor of Laurent of all people? Bella remained stoic however and replied smoothly.

"Oh, sent you to check up on me?" She quipped.

Laurent chuckled again at her comment. "Yes, actually. Wanted to make sure you hadn't done anything ah...reckless, as he put it."

Bella began to _burn_ with her anger and responded hotly, "Well, you can tell him its none of his damn business anymore! If he was actually concerned about me he wouldn't have left in the first place..." She huffed at the end, an actual _growl_ escaping her.

Laurent cocked a brow at her in genuine surprise—and amusement again. She was quite different to the human he had meant not that many months ago. He had assumed she would have begged and pleaded him to tell her where Edward was and if he was alright. Yet, here she was fiery and full of wrath.

"I will return the message..."

Bella noticed something peculiar about Laurent. Normally his eyes were the typical red, to reflect his diet of human blood. However, they were a dark black right now. Meaning he was _thirsty_. Which was not a good thing for her.

"I better be getting back to my dad now, but it was nice seeing you Laurent..." Bella turned around only to almost run right into Laurent's steel, deep ebony toned body. He wore a ripped, button up white tunic unbuttoned over his _ripped_ torso. And frayed and flaking leather pants clung to his intimidating legs.

"Why are you running, Bella? I thought our kind didn't scare you...?" He questioned her with a particular edge to his tone that deep, deep down Bella had to admit _excited_ her.

But not from this particular vampire. She felt her heart begin to race in her chest, adrenaline began to pump through her veins and her breathing picked up as well. Laurent chuckled again, something he seemed to do a lot. He grabbed her by the shoulders, his strength overpowering and locking against him.

Before anything else could happen, many _loud_ growls came from the forest on either side of them. Some of them were deep, animalistic growls and the rest were higher-pitched and more human in their tone. Bella could recognize that type of growl anywhere.

The growl of a vampire.

They emerged from the forest underbrush like a shadow. All cloaked in dark colours ranging from dark grey to black, with hoods covering their faces except for three in the center. Three royal red cloaks stood out amongst the rest, and the tug became stronger and yet relieved all at once. That overwhelming feeling from the night before returning with a vengeance. Tears filled her eyes as she stepped towards them unknowingly.

Behind her the other growls revealed themselves, and Laurent was the only one to notice them. Glowing sets of yellow, orange, and green eyes stepped out from behind the opposite tree line. Incredibly tall, large _wolves_ stood out from the rest of the humanoid creatures stood across from them in the field. Dripping with saliva, sharp wolves canines were bared and the lead wolf let out a vicious snarl as Bella had stepped closer to the group of vampires.

Bella ignored this clear warning, lost to the mating bond that literally pulled her to her unknown future. The wolves began to close the distance before the red cloaked figures were all at once surrounding Bella. The rest of the Guard taking position in a protective circle around them in the center. She gasped in surprise at the sudden change in positions and as the pull lessened its grip with their closer proximity.

They pulled their hoods down and locked eyes with the huge wolves closing in on them. Bella immediately made eye contact with who must have been the dark-haired man from her dream last night. Those crimson, velvet eyes met hers in turn and she was moved to tears once again. The feeling was so much for her.

Aro again felt the mating bond tug at the both of their souls when they met eyes. Her big, brown eyes that reminded him of the soil of the earth after a storm. He almost didn't even need his gift to know her thoughts, they were practically overflowing with her feelings in that moment. Confusion, over-stimulation, warmth, relief, compassion, awe, and most of all _love_. This clearly gorgeous soul before him was so full of clear passion and depth of feeling that he just _knew_ she would be perfect for all of them.

Bella felt her tears begin to pour down her cheeks and she felt the need to fall to her knees. She cupped her face in almost a panic and rasped out, "Everyone, someone please explain to me what is going on?!" She ended in a desperate cry of despair and confusion that caused her mates to _ache_.

Immediately Marcus enclosed her in the safety of his stone-like arms. The feeling was all at once relieving and frustrating, and that just confused her even more. Why was this all happening? Why was she feeling so much for these men she had never even met before? Marcus began to shush her and soothe her with all the gentleness of an unjudgemental lover. Bella looked up at him and brown eyes met such deep burgundy eyes they were almost black. The same feeling clicked into place as it had with Aro the previous night.

Everything made sense and yet not at all. This felt so _right._ Better than Edward and better than Jacob _. Nothing she had ever felt before._ Her world shifted again on its axis and he was pulled into the center along with Aro. But, one last piece was missing from the puzzle. And that's when she felt another cold, marble and smooth touch along the back of her head. She turned away from the man with gorgeous black hair and almost matching eyes to meet a bright, fierce and fiery red gaze.

Again, her world changed and shifted to pull him into the center. To pull all three of them into focus. No one else mattered the same way these three men now did. _Everything._ She uttered the word without even knowing and the smiles that lit their faces lit up her whole world. They could have fueled the _sun_ until the end of time if they had wished it.

The first man was raven, and long haired with a velvety, crimson eyed gaze. He was carved from a Greek sculpture, the perfect nose and delicate features were regal and _beautiful_. Feminine and yet masculine all at once. He couldn't have been more perfect. He was around her height and yet because of his immortal nature, he seemed much taller.

Taller the way the second man was. With long, shoulder length hair that was _ink_ _spilled across parchment_. His eyes were almost matching but still retaining an auburn tinge. They were _oceans_ of an unending mystery and tragedy that she felt like she might _drown_ in if not careful. He also held royal facial features but in a much more masculine way. Angular jaw and cheekbones that made his eyes and lips stand out, lips that were pink somehow despite their lack of blood.

And the third man. _Whoa!_ Hair as _pure_ white as an article winter. Eyes sharp enough they could probably cut through _diamonds_. They were as red as the fires of hell must be. He was taller than the other two but only by a few inches. He radiated so much power and _still_ seemed as if he was holding back. Lurking under the surface was something more, something beyond the glare and the _wrath_ and the _power. He was arrogant smirks with a silver-tongue that could convince even the Devil to sell his soul_. Skin even paler than the other two with sharper features as well _._ He was _lust personified._

_Now these were vampires._ Bella thought to herself as she appraised the three men surrounding her and the one holding her still. The one holding her's chest rumbled against her in amusement and she flushed from her head to her toes. Turning the rosiest shades of embarrasment all over. The vampires all seemed to stiffen but remained unmoved by the change in her body heat and her scent. Her mates however had to physically restrain themselves from kidnapping her and bringing her back to Volterra that instant.

Marcus' eyes turned fully black now with thirst but since this was his mate, he was able to stop himself from sinking his fangs into the supple, creamy skin of her throat. He had the worst control out of the three of them and he had never questioned strengthening his resolve, until that very moment.

Bella realized she had said her thought about them out loud, hence the man holding her's reaction. She swallowed, nerves shaking her voice as she apologized. "Sorry about that..."

" _Hush_ , dear one, you have nothing to apologize for. It is expected that you should feel so overwhelmed right now. People can't typically feel the mating bond before they are turned, but you however are such a rare and special case—"

At the words mating bond, Caius snapped.

"Mate? This _human girl_ is our mate? The one whom the _Cullens_ had kept as a pet and committed such a despicable act as destroying someone's mate to protect her?" Venom coated his hissed words that sliced through Bella like a freshly sharpened dagger.

Bella felt more tears fill her eyes as she buried her face into Marcus' chest to hide from the cruel man who realized too late what he had just said. Caius felt all of her hurt in that moment, her rejection and _fear_ and he felt _disgusted_ with himself. Yes, his mate may be a human but the gods had felt him worthy enough of a mate. A _true_ mate, no less. Despite all of the _evil_ and _sinful_ acts he had committed in his thousands of years of unlife. They had felt he should be gifted.

A loud snarl managed to break up the exchange taking place at the harsh words Caius had spoken to Bella. A caramel pelted wolf had been its source as it gazed at a crying Bella. Before the alpha could stop him, the same wolf was launching itself at the vampires before them. The large paws slamming against the ground loud enough to be heard across the wide field.

A black cloaked Guard threw back her hood with her vampiric speed. A pale, strawberry blond woman with eyes that screamed pure adolescent wrath and angst locked said eyes onto the wolf charging at them. It _yelped._ It fell to the ground whining and yelping in unseen agony. The sound was heartbreaking. The rest of the Guard removed their hoods just as a _huge, hulk-like_ vampire was speeding over to the creature to dispatch it.

A grey pelted wolf situated near the back of its pack let out a _disbelieving_ growl before it began to literally let off steam from all over its body. Bones audibly snapped and reshaped quickly before a naked, dark tanned woman stood before the group of vampires. Her long, brunette hair splayed out about her head wildly, her matching eyes clearly angry and frustrated.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me?!" She yelled out, her voice raspy and low for a woman of her height. She was by no means petite, she was small but she had a toned, muscular yet feminine body. She had something tied to her lower leg that she wretched off. A long, black t shirt was thrown over her frame with haste.

The other wolves also shifted into human forms and Bella gasped as she recognized almost all of them. Sam Uley, Quil, Embry, Paul, and even Seth near the back with who must have been his sister Leah. A few others were present as well whom she didn't recognize.

"My imprint is not a damn _leech!_ No way in hell!" She suddenly began flipping off the sky. "Fuck you, great spirits! Giving me a fucking BLOOD-SUCKER as my imprint—"

Just as she was saying this, Bella noticed the wolf who had been in pain on the ground not moments ago was actually her boyfriend, Jacob Black. She raised her look of surprise to the vampire hulk above him whose gaze had never left Leah. Another vampire was at his side just then, a much shorter man who had short bronze hair and the same human-diet eyes. He was also gazing at Leah as if she were the only person in the whole world who mattered.

"Wow..." They breathed out at the same time. Clearly much happier with whatever-the-hell just happened to the three of them. Then it seemed to click for both of them how she was reacting to whatever was happening. They _whimpered_ in pain.

Sam put his hands up and spoke loudly and deeply. Very firm and with only the authority an alpha could have. "Alright, tensions are high. We need to all regroup and approach this differently and peacefully until we all have our facts out. Leah you need to go with your imprints..." Leah started to growl at him but he quickly snapped back at her. "Do it. Let's meet back here in 1 hour."

Bella had only one thought at that moment.

_What the fuck just happened?_

**___________________**


	4. Heaven Must Be Missing an Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning there will be changes to canon vampire facts cuz honestly I feel like Stephanie Meyer was dumb as hell about the way her vampires were and didn't even really like Vampire lore to begin with soooo...don't be upset by any of the changed vampire lore. My vamps have fangs and can cry because why the hell would they not be able to cry? Eyes don't work that way

Bella had found herself being carried off somewhere unknown as she quickly shut her eyes. Preventing herself from growing motion sick from the vampiric speed. When she felt still enough to trust opening her eyes, she was met with the breath-taking sight of La Push beach with its blue-gray waters crashing in waves against the rocky shore. But then her appraisal fell upon the mysterious trio of men who now meant too much to her.

They stood out so much against the dreary backdrop of Forks, Washington. Like the only colours in an overall black and white painting. Breath-stealingly _handsome_ human drinking vampires. Why was her life so complicated? A laugh of hysterical disbelief left her. The darkest haired one still holding her finally let her go, albeit reluctantly. But not before he tucked a few locks of her auburn tresses behind her delicate ears.

"First, let me introduce ourselves properly. I am Marcus Volturi. These are my brothers Aro," He raised his hand in the direction of himself then to his dark brown haired brother. "And Caius." He directed to the blond one now.

She shivered at their beautiful sounding names. And they chuckled in amusement at their human mate's responsiveness. "I am Bella. Bella Swan..." She blushed as she continued, "It's a pleasure to meet you all..."

" _I'm sure it is..._ " Caius mumbled into her ear, causing her to gasp at his sudden appearance against her side. Her heart picked up in speed once again but not from fear. Her scent flared with her arousal and they struggled to hold themselves back from taking her right then and there.

"Caius, not now..." Marcus scolded while shooting him a warning look. Caius gave her a sadistic smirk at her current problem that was causing her to squeeze her thighs together. Thighs that were in such alluring and tight skinny jeans that he felt his mouth filling with venom.

"You already seem to be aware of our kind, thanks to The Cullens..." Bella flinched slightly at the mention of their name and Marcus found himself barely able to contain his wrath. What had they done to warrant their mate to _flinch_ so violently at the mere mention of their existence?

"Yes, you're vampires. And you drink human blood instead of animal." She replied weakly as she recovered from Caius' flirtatious attack. " _Real_ vampires."

Marcus and his brothers shared a chuckle at her jab at the animal-drinkers.

"Correct. However, the Cullens have most likely led you to believe that we kill innocents. However this is not the case, we have our gifted guard member Chelsea lure in the worst of human kind. Criminals such as child molesters, rapists, sadistic abusers, serial killers, the worst of the worst. True monsters. Sometimes we will feed from terminally ill humans that consent before hand. And we also will take willing and healthy donors."

"Bella, my dear, did the Cullens ever tell you about mates?" Aro asked her once Marcus had paused. His eyes patient yet so exuberant. He seemed like he had been waiting his whole life for this moment.

Bella shook her head, "Alice mentioned the term once around me but Edward was insistent on keeping me in the dark about most everything about your kind. Even though I _begged_ him to tell me more..." She huffed in annoyance at the unpleasant memories of his constant dismissals and rejections.

"Wait, he told you of our kind but _refused_ to inform you of the company you kept? He brought you into a world of monsters and didn't think it safer that you know more about us? What a child! What a _fool_!" Caius spat in rage at the insolence of the Cullen boy. The spineless excuse for a vampire. If he could even _call_ him that. Like he deserved that much.

"He was always rejecting me. He wanted me as his but refused to kiss me most of the time or even touch me. Besides boring forehead kisses...Don't get me wrong—I loved any type of touch from him..." They all at once let out a low growl before she held her up hands in defense.

"Sorry, sorry! But he was constantly on about how he could kill me at any moment, break me so easily, I was this fragile doll that needed to be protected at all costs. It was infuriating and he never considered what _I_ wanted! It was always what he wanted or what he felt was best for me. I wanted to become a vampire so bad! I just felt like it was something I needed to become. Like I was meant for this life..." Bella's voice grew soft at the end in sadness.

All three ancient vampires felt their hearts fill with warmth at her ending words. She wanted to become _immortal_? To become like one of them? Soul-less and without a conscience...It was too good to be true. How had they been blessed as so? Marcus scooped her back into his arms with the brightest smile he had ever held on his face.

Bella felt her heart fill with warmth at the jovial acceptance these men seemed to be showing her. They seemed so _happy_ to be with her. Which led her to putting the pieces together in her head after Marcus' question about mates. Mates in the animal kingdom typically meant they had chosen each other to further their species, but some animals would choose mates for _life_.

"Wait...are you saying that you three are my mates?" Bella asked in surprise. Her eyebrows raised and her eyes wide.

"As you to us." They replied to her all at once. Their tones filled with what could only be true honesty.

"And not just ordinary mates. Our kind has normal mates, which are fairly common. Normal mates can be a strong bond however if one of them dies or chooses to reject the bond it isn't as big a deal as _true_ mates. True mates in our world are bound together by the very tapestries of their souls. And you, Bella Swan, are our true mate." Marcus further explained to the human woman stood in front of him. The woman who now looked like she may be sick.

Bella felt herself go _white._ Bound together by their souls? This was all too much. In less than an hour she was thrown right back into the supernatural fray. Which now apparently included _huge ass, shape-shifting wolves_? Her breath began to quicken, growing shallow as her body started to shake. Marcus stroked her hair and leaned her head against his shoulder. He cooed gently into her ear, the cold breath and his comforting embrace beginning to calm her down.

Aro and Caius began to rub her back in soothing circles and she felt relief flood her whole being. Her panic fell away and she gently urged them to continue explaining what they needed to. Marcus obeyed and explained to her that true mates were a big deal and incredibly rare in their world. A vampire could only meet one in their whole unlives but she would be the first exception he knew of. Bella had tried to question this but he dismissed it as a topic for another day.

Marcus explained that the Cullens had never liked the Volturi. They had hated and feared them for as long as Carlisle had been turned and had formed their little coven. After Carlisle had joined them for the brief amount of time he had, he seemed too set in his own ways. _Convinced_ that all vampires could live on animal-blood alone, they just had to have the will to do it. Aro had been touched by this belief but he had disagreed strongly. Animal-blood wasn't sufficient in the slightest for properly sustaining the amount of energy and nutrience a vampire _needed_.

Bella lit up suddenly as he said this, "That explained why they were always so uncomfortable around me! Constantly leaving the room and even Jasper had tried to attack me after I gave myself a _paper-cut._ Although, I can understand why his control might have been weaker than the others. Jasper is an empath, right?"

Marcus smirked as did the other two, she was so _clever_. She had put the pieces together without even needing more explanation. _So observant_ , Marcus admired internally.

"Which means when I had cut my finger, not only was he feeling his own blood lust but the blood lust of six different vampires at the same time! It's no wonder he snapped. I think anyone would do the same with his gift." Bella paused as another realization hit her.

"But I wonder why Alice didn't see it coming? I guess she didn't have enough time to say anything but Edward would have seen it too...Something smells fishy here..."

"Well, we _are_ next to an ocean." Caius teased and Bella let out a joyful laugh at his unexpected joke.

"So intelligent, _cara mia._ It does not make a lot of sense when you phrase it that way." Marcus praised her as he released her from his arms unwillingly.

"So how does this work...err...Me being mated to _all_ of you?" She asked in a deceptively innocent, higher then usual tone.

Caius' crimson gaze snapped to hers, narrowing as he sensed what could only be the faux innocence of a _curious_ submissive. He knew that tone anywhere. He had heard it many times in his various dives into the world of lust and fantasy. Humans, he hated to admit, were certainly _creative_. He didn't need his eldest brother's gift to know what she was.

His mate truly _was_ perfect for them. Caius was what was known in the human kink community as a sadist and a dominant, as well as many other names. Names that had been _cried_ out to the heavens, only the gods know how many times. And he had met many supposed innocent young women who had held the same tone as his mate had just used. He let a dark smirk slowly grow across his face as he never let his gaze fall from her own. He would explore that side to her in _depth_ as soon as possible.

Aro finally spoke up, feeling a little side-lined at the moment. "We aren't sure. This is the first time we have came across this type of mating bond. It is highly unusual, but we will do whatever you wish. We would go to ends of the Earth if it would please you."

"We are just grateful for your seemingly unending patience and willingness to be here with us. You are a gift from the gods, _tesoro_." Marcus added in a voice so soft, Bella had to strain to catch all of his words.

She felt tears in her eyes again. Edward had never....could never have said those words to her and _meant_ them. Before she could ask another question, Caius began to apologize.

"And Bella," She shuddered as his voice made of velvet caressed her ears. "I am deeply sorry for my words back in the field. You must understand that I, as most of us within the Volturi, have not had very good experiences with humans. Or the Cullens for that matter. We originally had come here to Forks to..." Caius swallowed down a mouthful of ash at the very thought of his next words. "To kill you. And the Cullens. You for knowing of our existence if you hadn't wanted to be changed. And The Cullens for being so foolish as to inform a human of our existence and for their cruel destruction of another vampire's mate."

Marcus and Aro all shared the same looks of horror at the idea of their Bella being killed.

"But obviously things have changed." Bella whispered with a voice full of compassion and concern as she reached out towards Caius. Her brown eyes gazing into his own with so much feeling, Caius felt venom pool in his eyes. His brothers all felt their jaws fall open in shock.

Bella reached up with her small and soft hands and cupped each side of Caius' face. She pulled him to her and he allowed her human strength to win out. He watched her actions and face with confusion and shame dripping from his being. Bella raised herself up on her tip toes so she was closer to his height, and Caius leaned down to give her better access for whatever she wished to do to him.

"It's okay, you have nothing to apologize for. Caius, I am honored you feel like you owe me any type of apology or even explanation. I am not dead. See? I'm fine. I'm _more_ then fine if I have you, and your brothers, as my mates..." Bella noticed the strange liquid filling his red eyes now and she sighed gently. Her breath fanning across his face, his own rasping out as he was overcome with emotion. He would need her to say the words that she felt were _un_ needed.

_"I forgive you..."_

Caius felt a _sob_ escape him and so he buried his head into his lovely mate's shoulder. His _angel_. Their angel. Moisture fell from his eyes and began to soak Bella's shirt. Venom. Bella seemed completely unconcerned with this as she just simply held him. Aro and Marcus watched on in awe. Vampires couldn't cry, and yet here they were. Caius, of all vampires, _crying_.

Bella may not have known these men long, but she had a feeling that this moment was a _big_ deal. She closed her eyes as she felt her own tears begin to slip down her cheeks. She began to whisper sweet reassurances into his ear, time seeming to stop all around them as the other two waited patiently for the moment to come to its natural end.

Caius pulled away just as Jane and Alec appeared a few feet behind them. Jane being the one to speak, "I believe it is time to return to the field, Masters...and Mistress." The young Guard member informed.

Bella responded before any of the Kings could. "Thank you, dear, we'll be along in just a minute." She spoke respectfully and kindly to the much older vampire. Jane blinked in surprise, not used to such...informal yet considerate words. Her and her brother none the less left the three of them alone once more.

Bella took Caius' hands, stroking her thumbs across the smooth, pale, and marble textured skin. She stared deep into his eyes, as if she might find her new domain within them.

"Are you okay?" She asked with only patience and concern in her tone. His heart melted but he dismissed it at once by returning to his usual scowl. Bella's eyes narrowed at him, and he narrowed his in turn.

 _Watch yourself, little one. Don't start anything you can't finish._ His voice suddenly breaching her own thoughts for a moment. She gasped in surprise.

"What if I don't _want_ to?" Bella sassed back at him, out loud, and it was Caius' turn to be surprised. He _smirked_.

"We _will_ finish this later then..." He warned, his voice darkening to a low rumble that had Bella's heart stuttering and her thighs clenching together.

Bella winked and shot a quick smirk back at him before she suddenly took off back towards the meadow. Her little human legs only carrying her so far and so fast that the brothers had enough time to laugh heartily before easily catching up to her. This could only mean one thing.

Bella Swan had accepted The Volturi Kings as her true mates.

** __________________ **


	5. Tempting the Devil

  
Bella had gone quiet on their walk back to the meadow. How had everything changed so quickly? One minute she thought she would never be apart of this world again and then the next BAM right back in the fray. She has a chance again, a chance to feel like she belongs somewhere. And they seem willing to allow her to become like them but maybe...what if she _did_ want to stay human? At least for a little while longer... What if she wanted to experience more of life as a human first? It would make her appreciate the gifts of immortality more, she would notice the differences more clearly, and she would be more mature in general. Shouldn't she also learn more about vampires and their world before she became one of them? A realization suddenly came to her. Bella had been rushing into becoming a vampire because subconsciously she knew Edward had wanted to leave. Ever since James, Edward had started to act differently and more distant towards her and it had caused her to panic and latch on harder. In her desperation, she had insisted on her change and had succeededin pushing him away. How pitiful.

Did she really want to be frozen in the body of an 18 year old forever? She had always been insecure, maybe she should let her body mature more before cementing that as her form for eternity. Would they let her make that choice? The consequences would mean she would be vulnerable longer, meaning _more_ chances for her chance at forever to be taken away. Mortal and weak.

Yes. Bella wanted to wait before she was turned, not long but she would wait. _Oh, the irony._ She sighed gently, feeling a weight lifted off her shoulders at her new revelation about herself. She didn't feel rushed, there was no deadlines or anything similar anymore. No invisible boundaries or walls...Or were there? Now that everything she wanted was here...would she be able to trust them?

Bella shook herself out of her thoughts when they got back to the meadow. The wolves and the rest of the Volturi were already present. However, Leah was nowhere to be seen and neither were the two Guard members who had attacked Jacob earlier. The alpha, Sam, began to speak once the four of them had arrived.

"Alright, let's try this again. Bella, what the hell is going on?"

"Where do I even begin?" She mumbled under her breath. "When Edward and I were together, we ran into some nomad, human-drinking vampires. Things got heated and two of them decided to hunt me down. Long story short, one of them bit and almost turned me..." Some of the wolves let out low, deep growls at this notion...along with her mates. She cast a quick dismissive but playful look at them. Caius growled at her and was suddenly pressed along the length of her back.

Her breath hitched and she felt a deep shiver overcome her. His cold breath brushed against her neck as he leaned down and ran his nose along the slender curve of her throat. _Watch it, you're just making this harder for yourself later..._ She gasped in surprise again, not used to hearing his or anyone's voice in her mind. She decided to try something...

_Maybe I like it harder..._

Caius let out another growl, this time lower and quieter. A sound made from deep within his chest, that made her whole being vibrate against his. She pressed her thighs together as subtly as she could, trying to stop her body from responding but it was too late. She felt the dampness growing between her legs at the apex of her thighs and she swallowed. Caius smirked against her hair, and chuckled in evil amusement.

Sam cleared his throat and Bella focused back on the topic at hand. "Right, sorry..." She blushed such a deep red that combined with the scent of arousal coming in waves off of their mate, they struggled immensely with remaining sane and not stealing her away right at that moment.

"Edward managed to suck the venom out before I could complete the change, despite how much I wanted to become one of them..." She sighed at the memory. "Then from what I know since I was passed out after that point, Edward and the others killed the vampire and left the other one alive. They were apparently mates and its a crime in the vampire world to kill another vampire's mate. So his mate, Victoria, went to the Volturi here..." She waved her hands in the direction of the mass of red-eyed vampires around them.

"To get her revenge for the death of her mate, and humans (aka me) knowing of the vampires existence is a crime. They came here today to kill me and then the Cullens for their crimes."

Caius ran his fingers through his mates hair which prompted Jacob to ask, "And them?" He referred to the three tall, intimidating vampires that were surrounding Bella.

"As you can see, I'm not dead and that is because it turns out I am mated to the three Kings of the vampire world. The Volturi Kings. This is Caius..." She pointed up to the tall, blond one behind her. "Marcus and Aro..." She directed to the dark haired vampires at each side.

"Mates?" Sam asked in confusion, he had a feeling he knew what they were but needed to be sure and not make any assumptions.

"You mentioned imprints before, right? With Leah and those two vampires? They seem to be mated to her so I am gonna make a guess and say that mates in the vampire world is like your guys' imprints."

Sam took a moment to process everything she had said before he replied, "What about the leech with the dreads?"

"Laurent, one of the vampires that the Cullens and I ran into last year before they left and I got hunted down. He and the other two I mentioned, James and Victoria, were a coven. He said he came here as a favor to Edward...which I found odd but he must not have drank recently because you guys obviously showed up when he was about to attack me."

Caius tugged her against the front of his body tighter then before, pressing his nose to her hair and taking in her scent. _Strawberries and rain..._ He visibly relaxed as he did this and Bella let out a deep breath of contentment at having one of her mates so close, and the feeling of his nose in her hair and feeling him take her in was amazing and so sensual.

"So what about the Cullens? Are you still planning on taking them out? As far as we know, they moved away several months ago after Edward broke up with Bella. Haven't seen them back since." Sam explained in a firm, deep tone. His voice was gruff and commanded authority and respect.

Aro spoke up at this point, "Yes, we still need to punish them for choosing to reveal our secret to a human and killing another vampire's mate. If they did it once, they will do it again. And they could have avoided the whole situation by changing her. If they are no longer here in Forks, we will simply dispatch our Guard to find them. Demetri, our tracker, should have no trouble finding them. Once he returns with his new mate, your fellow pack member, and Felix, we can send them off to do just that immediately..."

Jacob interrupted again, impatience and a little jealousy clear in his voice. "What about Bella?"

"I'm going with my mates, of course. If it wasn't clear before Jacob but I'm sorry. We are breaking up. I hope you find your imprint, Jake, but I found my true mates. I can't change that and I don't want to." Bella answered firmly, her gaze strong and unwavering. The Kings stifled sounds of glee at their mate's words. She truly wanted them and wanted to be with them. How did they get so lucky?

"Bells..." He practically whimpered before his body slumped forward and he shifted back into his caramel, russet pelted wolf form. He turned around and rushed off back into the forest.

Bella frowned and felt tears spring to her eyes. She loved him, he was her best friend and she _hated_ hurting him like this. Marcus placed a hand on her shoulder from beside her. He offered her a look of understanding and empathy, and she shook her incoming tears away.

"Sentiments aside, you guys are real vampires right? You have red eyes, not gold like the Cullens. That's gonna be a problem if you intend to stay within our territory or even in Forks..."

Bella cut in before her mates could, "They don't drink from innocent people. They only drink from the worst of the worst: criminals, murderers, rapists, those kinds of humans."

Sam and the rest of his pack all quirked a brow at this. Sam thought about this hard for a moment. Real wolves were predators, they didn't pick and choose their prey according to if they were good or evil. They were shape-shifting wolves so not the same but still. The only thing setting them apart from the real wolves was their ability to choose what they killed. Vampires. But now, this poses the question of are all vampires evil and deserve to be killed outright?

These ones seemed to be genuine, and upfront about feeding on humans. They killed the evil ones...just like they killed evil vampires. Sam refocused on the conversation and responded, "Alright. You seem to be telling the truth. We'll call a treaty, you guys are...?"

"The Volturi. Rulers of vampire kind." Caius smirked into Bella's hair, feeling her temperature rise and her scent flare at his tone full of power and dominion.

"We are the Quilette Tribe and pack of La Push, Washington. I, Sam Uley, am the alpha of this pack. Our chief is currently indisposed so I will stand in his place. We, the Quilette Tribe, pose a treaty with you, The Volturi and by extension Bella Swan as I expect she will inevitably be changed now and join you. You are allowed within the same boundaries as The Cullens as of today, provided you drink from or kill no innocent human be it adult or child or man or woman. We can and will revisit these rules as needed, as I expect the Cullens will not go down without a fight."

Bella swallowed nervously, what if they didn't go down without a fight?

**______________**

  
Edward Cullen had felt...off ever since he had finally tasted Bella's blood for the first time. It had been the best experience of his existence, even better then meeting Bella for the first time. Her blood had truly been like heroine. Once he had had a taste he had barely been able to stop himself. It was when he heard her heartbeat start to stutter that he had managed to stop himself from killing her. He remembered the feeling of sudden and immense clarity, like a blind man finally seeing for the first time in his whole life. And then for some reason his memory was...fuzzy after that.

And vampires never forget.

They may forget their human lives, but the memory of their immortal lives stays crystal clear as if it had only happened just yesterday. Edward not being able to recall the events that had transpired after he had almost killed Bella, was next to impossible. But he had dismissed it as nothing, maybe some way for his poor condemned soul to cope with what he had done and almost did.

Edward gazed down at the partying tourists of Rio. Their humanness, the way they smiled and danced and drank like tomorrow would never come. Unaware of the monster in the shadows lurking overhead. He was pulled from his thoughts when his burner phone began to ring.

**ALICE**

The caller ID glared at him with its harsh, bright white lighting. He answered, "What's happened..."

"Its Bella...I can't see her anymore. I saw her going to your guys' meadow and Laurent was there and then...nothing it just completely ends there—"

His phone shattered into millions of pieces before she could even finish.

**_________________**

  
"Finally..." Caius breathed as the hotel door clicked shut behind them.

Bella suddenly remembered his earlier words of warning and darted towards the door she hoped to god was the bathroom. Obviously, her human limbs were not able to even carry her a foot before said vampire had swooped her up and pinned her body against the wall closest to them.

Aro and Marcus had retired to their separate rooms, attending to their travel plans. Allowing Caius to be the first to establish more of his bond with his mate, since his seemed to be the weakest of the three according to Marcus.

Bella felt her breath hitch and her heart began to hammer against her ribcage. She knew it must of been deafening for her mate, who was currently looking at her with so much _desire_ in his gaze that she _burned_. Her skin was set ablaze and she bit her bottom lip at the feeling. His red eyes were darker now, predatory and oh so hungry.

Caius noticed the wicked way his mate began to nibble on her bottom lip and a growl rumbled deep within his being. He wanted to simply devour her right there on the spot. And then her temperature flared, her scent strengthening with it. And the one instinct that could very possibly overpower a mating bond...

He felt his fangs throb in immense pain, and he attempted to stop breathing. Everything in him screamed for him to just take her...would she even protest? For a human she was surprisingly sensitive and responsive to the bond. He groaned and pressed his head into the crook of her neck and shoulder, pressing the breadst of his lips against the vein that seemed to quicken for him.

"Damn you..." He cried with passion and frustration, to her and to the heavens above. How cruel and yet gracious could the gods be? Gifting them their mate but cursing them by making her human.

"Did I do something wrong?" Bella had the audacity to ask him.

_Did she do something wrong_ _?_

He let out a vicious growl that time, a sound full of danger and promise that Bella felt herself become so terribly aroused she felt a moan escape her already. The sound causing him to rock his hips against her lower abdomen, a gasp of arousal and surprise responding.

"Wrong? Bella you foolish, foolish woman! You have done nothing wrong. Absolutely nothing. Your mortality is what is wrong, little one..." Her breath hitched at the new pet name and he smirked against her neck.

He pulled back, his darkening gaze practically glaring into her own. Her incredibly doe-like, big brown eyes. He groaned as he felt the mating pull and the thirst battle within him. Then he heard it. The thudding and the beating of her heart. Like a hummingbird's wings in her chest.

He slid one of his hands up from where it had clutched at her waist and rested it against her heart. Feeling that beautiful drumming. He felt venom sting at his eyes once again that day. Bella watched as he did all of this in fascination and eager anticipation. Her hips pressing against his in desperation, feeling the absolute solid, muscular yet lanky and slim body against her softer, much more pliant one.

" _And when I heard her heart in that terrible rhythm, I knew again what peace could be..._ " He whispered as he leaned in close, his lips a breadth away from her own. The call to drink and steal his mate away from himself and his brothers had lost. The true mating bond had won.

Bella felt her eyes begin to water at his beautiful words, they were familiar yet they eluded her. She made a mental note to herself to ask him what it was from later. Her gaze flickered down to his lips, the smooth and delectable lips that she somehow knew would soothe this pull within her.

Caius growled as his mate impatiently whined for him and made to silence her. His eyes closed and his lips pressed against her own. Pure elation, desire, lust, love...everything coursed through the two of them at that moment. This would only be the beginning, the mating instincts taking over and neither of them even considered denying it for even a second.

Bella had thought Edward had been good at kissing, and she had been right. But Caius was simply _better._ Soft and yet so _exuberant_ and _passionate._ Edward has kissed her like she was a precious and delicate vase that might shatter at any moment. Caius kissed her the same, but like he wanted her to break. He kissed her like he wanted her to bruise and scar, so he could prove to the world she was _his._

_And she loved it._

She moaned into his mouth which prompted him to sneak a taste. But before he could slip his tongue past her silky and sweet lips. The door burst open just as a familiar voice broke their moment of passion.

"Bella..."

Her heart might actually have stopped beating in her chest.


	6. My Blood Valentine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning/Content Warning — Minor Depictions of Violence will be present in this chapter. Reader Discretion is Advised.

_Alice._

"Alice?—" Bella launched herself at the pixie-like vampire but stopped as she witnessed Caius flash towards her. A vicious hiss and growl erupting from within him as he blurred over to the wall, slamming her into it. His eyes grew black as he pulled his other hand back as if to strike her but Bella was rushing over to them as soon as her human mind caught up to them.

"Wait! Caius, stop!—" Bella cried out as she attempted to hold Caius back. He clenched his jaw as he attempted to ignore the way just the simple, soft... _human_ way his mate was touching him had calmed his wrath. A wrath that hadn't been tamed in _eons._ Her small hand clutching his raised wrist, even though she knew she wasn't strong enough to stop him yet she still tried. He gave her a sideways look out of the corner of his eye before he sighed.

Bella sighed as well, before throwing her arms around the woman who used to be like her sister once Caius had released her. Alice wrapped her arms around the beautiful human girl's waist, squeezing her as tight as she could without hurting her.

"Would you care to explain to me how you're alive?" Alice's tinker-bell voice asked her in disbelief as she pulled back. Caius loomed behind his auburn-haired mate but otherwise did not interfere.

"What?"

"I saw you disappear from my vision when Laurent entered the meadow...I thought he had—" She trailed off, her eyes becoming teary.

"Oh, the Volturi came and the wolves..."

"The dogs? Bella, you could have been killed! I'm so glad you are safe. But we have to go now, Edward thinks you're dead!" Alice grabbed Bella's wrist and a hiss slipped past Caius' lips in warning.

Alice tossed him a glare and Bella sighed in exasperation.

"So? Alice, he left me in the middle of the woods after he dumped me. I want nothing to do with him. He can deal with whatever mess he has got himself into..."

"Bella, that's awful, after all he did for you?"

" _Don't_." Bella's voice was cold, almost a growl of her own as her brown eyes fixed the pixish vampire with a dark glare. "Edward came into my life like a tornado and managed to cause me so much pain that I was giving my own father cause to send me back to Jacksonville! I was preventing him from getting any sleep because of nightmares that caused me to wake up SCREAMING!" She shouted towards the end, her gaze fiery and her chest heaving as her anger grew. An anger she wasn't familiar with had snuck up on her and physically consumed her.

Caius recognized this kind of fury, as he held the same kind within himself. He wrapped his arms around his mate's waist and squeezed her soothingly, pressing her back against his front. She huffed out a breath as Caius began to soothe her. She shook her head and met Alice's amber eyes reluctantly.

"Alice, I'm sorry but I'm not sorry. Edward needs to deal with this by himself. Or you can help him on your own..." Bella paused as she noticed Alice's eyes glaze over as a vision took hold of her.

Bella leaned her head back against Caius' chest and he felt a small smile grow across his face as he began to rub circles through her thin shirt across her abdomen. Feeling and familiarizing himself with the lovely muscles beneath her pliant, soft skin. They waited a little impatiently as Alice snapped back to reality a moment or two later.

"Edward's going to reveal himself to the humans...he wants to die, Bella."

**_______________**

  
Bella hated that her first time visiting Italy and Volterra had to be ruined by Edward. A childish act of _love_ as he would call it. He was going to get himself sentenced to death by her mates so he didn't have to go on living without her. He was in for a _big_ surprise when he found out the truth. She laughed as the image of his face when he saw her with the Kings filled her mind.

"I adore your laughter, _tesoro_." Marcus kissed her hand before he gently tugged her from the car. She hadn't had enough time to really appreciate most of their trip as she had either been asleep or rushed from vehicle to plane and then vehicle again.

Bella yawned despite the fact that it was early evening. The stars were just beginning to appear overhead as the sky was darkening into beautiful shades of violet and navy blue. She wore a comfortable, soft black long t shirt with matching cotton leggings that hugged her legs in the most tempting way. Her mates had grumbled about it 'not being fair' to to be met with her argument of their sex appeal being tripled for her versus she for them. They had quickly shut up but silently admired her delicious, fit legs. Her dark auburn hair falling about her shoulders in messy waves.

She was led to a gorgeous master suite bedroom within the castle as she, again, hadn't the chance to take in the beauty of the ancient structure. The bed was a huge four poster king bed that had no business being as huge as it was. Easily able to fit more then three people in it, and still have plenty of room leftover. The room was decorated in all shades of red and gold, with touches of black here and there. Silks, velvety, gold plating, you name the luxury, it was probably in this room.

She held back any modesty as she immediately stripped her legs of the leggings and tossed them aside and collapsed onto the bed.

Her face buried itself into the pillows as she wiggled her bum in the air and settled into the absolutely comfortable bed. Caius was running his hand over the bare, silken skin of her arse before she could even blink. His cold touch startled her and she gasped before a sigh of pleasure tumbled past her lips. His chest rumbled with his amusement and she blushed so deep he could feel her temperature rise easily.

"What an alluring sight..." He teased before he suddenly squeezed her arsecheek. She gasp-moaned as he did this and he had to hold back a satisfied grin at her responsive nature.

She wiggled again as she attempted to escape his grasp. "Mm...no I'm tired...emo vampires exhaust me..."

He growled and suddenly a _woosh-crack_ sounded as his hand made sharp contact with her arsecheek. She squeaked in surprise and pain that insisted on turning to pleasure. A wonderful, light burning began where he had spanked her and she wiggled again.

"If an ahem...emo vampire can exhaust you...I wonder what _I_ could do to you..." He whispered into her ear as he pressed himself all along the curvaceous length of her back.

"Caius...please, I _want_ you but I also want to sleep before we have to deal with Fuckward tomorrow..."

He sighed in a teasing manner before pressing a light kiss to a sweet spot just below her ear. She shivered marvelously against him.

"As you wish, princessa..."

** ______________ **

  
Bella had no idea what to expect when she entered her mates' throne room early the next morning. She was still feeling jet-lagged from all the travel the previous day so she was feeling particularly grumpy. Her brow was set in a furrow and she was swaying from foot to foot as she leaned against Aro's throne. The Kings were all sat atop their thrones as the Guard stood to attention at their posts around the room.

Jane who was usually stationed closest to the Kings to their right was now stood to Bella's right. She refused to admit it yet but she was already extremely protective of their new Queen. She radiated compassion and a certain motherly quality that reminded Jane of her mother despite those human memories being hazy. The Kings hadn't even told her to be so close to Bella, she had just gravitated to her.

Infact, most of the Guard seemed to have done the same. Alec was stood at Bella's left and slightly behind her, close to his sister and the Queen. Demetri and Felix were stood below on the main floor in front of the thrones where knights would typically stand in front of a king's throne. The rest were all lined against the left and right far walls, in the shadows but not forgotten. Their threat would be immediate to anyone who entered the throne room.

Aro offered his hand out to Bella as she continued to sway and pace beside his throne. He was not annoyed with her but her human nervousness was taking a toll on him. He wanted to know what specifically was eating at her so much about this meeting with Edward. Bella gave him a small smile and took his stone, cold hand into her warm one. Aro gasped and her smile faded as she measured his look of shock. Her brow seemed to furrow harder and she squeezed his hand.

"Aro...what's wrong?" She asked with worry dripping from her tone.

He shook his head and managed a mostly genuine smile of reassurance. "Its nothing, darling, we'll talk about it later." He then turned his attention to his brothers and spoke at vampire speed as to not worry their mate just yet.

"I can't see her thoughts...at all. Absolutely nothing."

His brothers both looked shocked at this discovery for millisecond before their faces returned to their empty masks they were keeping for their impending visitor.

Chelsea, their _fisher,_ entered the throne room just then with Edward trailing behind her. He had the most empty expression on his face, truly alarming as Bella took it in. It was crazy to her how fast her reaction and thoughts about him had changed. Changed in just days, maybe even in the one moment she had met all of her mates. His once angelic features were now just attractive because of the vampiric perfection they all had. There was nothing special about him to her anymore. Of course she knew she still cared about him on some level but not like before. She was also still incredibly angry with him, leaving her like he did and saying the things he had said. But she no longer held any desperation for him. And that was a very freeing realization.

His bronze hair was disheveled, probably from running his hands through it so much. His purple markings beneath his eyes seemed to be even darker then she ever remembered. His eyes were black as well, meaning he hadn't been feeding himself. He wore a plain white button-up shirt with long khaki pants that were slightly loose on him. No shoes. He reminded her of how James's coven had looked, being nomads meant they didn't typically change their clothes or bathe. They hadn't seen the point as they would just get dirty again from hunting and their traveling.

Bella stayed at Aro's side with Jane and Alec almost instinctually moving closer to her, shielding her from immediate view. As Edward neared the thrones, Bella noticed the way his black eyes were like empty black holes, lifeless almost. Aro stood and began his performance.

"Edward, what a happy surprise. What brings you here to our lovely home?" His ruby eyes sparkled with secrets and mischief, with barely revealed mirth from his true feelings towards this childish boy vampire.

"I've come to ask for death. I...I have lost my mate due to...due to my own mistakes and I wish to pay the ultimate price. I can't continue to live in a world where she doesn't exist..." He trailed off in his soft, almost whimpering voice.

Bella couldn't help it, an angry giggle escaped her lips. She tried to stop it with her hand but it had been heard despite it. Edward's eyes immediately locked to the sound's origin. His eyes seemed to light up.

"Bella? Love?" As he called her this, all three mates let out barely restrained hisses and growls. Bella moved out from behind Jane now, sitting across Aro's lap now in a purposeful display.

"Not your love anymore but good job finally noticing me." She teased sarcastically. She leveled him with a blank look. Edward seemed to almost flinch from her words and tone. Then he registered where she was sat and he hissed at her and Aro.

"What are you doing, Bella? He is a monster, get off of his lap and get over here. I missed you..."

She snapped at him, "Don't. You. Dare. Say you missed me. Don't you dare tell me what to do." She slowly and deliberately took her time getting off Aro's lap. She left a provocative and obviously open-mouthed kiss against Aro's adams apple. He practically growled from the feeling and his mates all watched them appreciatively. She swayed over to Edward, her mates becoming wary of her actions but trusted her enough not to try and stop her. She pointed her finger at Edward, jabbing his chest as she glared into his eyes. Her wrath becoming clear as her tone grew quieter and more lethal.

"You don't get to tell me what to do anymore. You don't have any right to me anymore. You lost that right the second you left me in the woods after breaking me! You BROKE ME Edward! You said the worst things and made me feel like I was the problem. That I wasn't good enough or that I wasn't good for you. You made me feel like I wasn't worthy of you. You controlled me and manipulated me and I am not going to let you control me anymore. You controlled me even after you left. I am DONE. You are a spineless, controlling, abusive asshole!—"

She was cut off when he growled viciously and was suddenly ripping her by the wrist violently to him. It happened so fast even Jane and Alec or even her mates hadn't been able to react in time. He was latched to her throat within milliseconds. She screamed so loudly she didn't recognize it as her own. She scratched and grabbed at him desperately, trying with all her might to get him off of her. To no avail. She felt tears begin to stream down her cheeks as her finger nails began to bleed from how hard she was scratching at his stone-like skin. She was even ripping at his shirt, tearing it in her desperation.

Jane was about to use her but stopped when she realized he might seriously hurt her more if he were to bite harder or crush her in reaction to her gift. Alec however immediately let his sense-depriving smoke engulf the two of them. Aro was by their side, attempting to unlatch the vampire from his mate's throat without harming her further. However within another few seconds after a few deep swallow, Edward's eyes suddenly cleared and he fell away from Bella...dropping her. Aro caught her and Demetri and Felix immediately caught and restrained Edward.

Bella was still crying as Alec's gift hadn't worked on her to help her not feel the pain of the bite or venom. Aro was holding her close and his brothers all came to his side as well. Everything was happening so fast. Bella was quickly losing consciousness, succumbing to the venom. Edward began to shout as the haze around his mind and his true memories came to the surface.

"Wait! STOP! Its Alice! Alice has been controlling me and the others! PLEASE! DON'T KILL ME!"

Aro was too struck by this surprise notion and his injured and swiftly changing mate that he just waved him off dismissively, "Put him in the dungeons, we'll deal with him later!" Aro commanded with every bit of authority and cold anger and dominance a vampire like him would possess. And then fear seized his heart when he witnessed his mate fully succumb to the venom, passing out from the sheer blinding hot pain.

** _______________ **


End file.
